


强制婚姻15

by CharlottWu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlottWu/pseuds/CharlottWu
Summary: 备份，全文在lofter





	强制婚姻15

15  
“你喝酒了吗？”索尔一边打横从车里抱起洛基，一边低声问，“你闻起来有股白兰地和……玫瑰的味道。”

“猜对了，”洛基侧头环着索尔的后颈，笑着贴上了他的脸颊，“奖你个吻。”

说着说着又像是要睡过去一样眯着眼，看上去懒洋洋的。

索尔对这种像是撒娇一样的态度是毫无办法，发情期的到来让他连忙抱着洛基上了楼——他的个人宿舍还挺大，是个两层的独栋楼，范达尔作为他的副官则住在一楼。

“怎么突然想到来看我，”索尔把他轻轻地放在床上，拨开他被汗湿的额发，“两个月都没见到你来看我一次。”

“没空，”洛基依旧眯着眼，透过一条缝盯着索尔，“我也很忙的。”

“是吗……”他顿了顿，一脸若无其事地解开床上人的外衣扣子，无视了洛基盯着他看上去不怀好意右手的奇异眼神——反正洛基也没下手阻止，那他就看做是默认了。

接下来是沉默的五分钟。他们四目相对，虽然没说一个字，但二人的眼睛都被碎星一般的光芒铺满着，含情脉脉而充满期翼。床铺是普通的军用品，却足够柔软舒适，索尔看着那个陷在里面的，衬衣扣子解开了一半的人，忽然产生了些不真实感——自己就这么仓促地结了婚，有了个夫人，未来或许还会有自己的孩子——想想就激动得要死啊！！！孩子要生多少个好呢？十个是不是有点太多了？？

他一面兴奋地啃咬着身下Omega的细长颈脖，一面用手扒拉开对方的丝绸衬衣——滑溜溜的，就像对方腹部上的的皮肤。沿着锁骨一路向下，舔过微红的乳尖，常年握枪的手掌握上洛基的欲望，引得对方轻轻地、缓缓地吐息。

窗帘拉得严实，昏暗的房间里充斥着Alpha与Omega信息素混合的味道，麦色的肌肤和微白的肉体搅和在一起，一切都是古老而带有强烈性吸引的场景。

索尔俯身半含半咬地叼着洛基的下唇，随后又全覆了上去，吻得密密实实。他探出舌头缠着对方的舌尖，又抚过每一排齿列，柔而细腻，洛基被吻得晕晕乎乎不知今夕何夕——当然也不排除是酒还在影响他神志的原因。

Omega的发情期总是迅猛而柔软的，此时此刻，索尔甚至不需要什么扩张，他伸出手探向洛基的身后——床单已然湿了一大片。Omega的双腿环着他的后腰，讨好意味地蹭蹭他的侧脸，这让索尔几乎是没什么阻力地就插进了那片湿黏的软肉中。几乎是同时，洛基的眼角渗出泪花，快感由骨髓侵入大脑，他不由自主地打了个颤；索尔抚着洛基汗津津的后背，昏黄的灯光反射下有种炫目又柔和的白。

索尔缓缓地动作起来，他进去的时候尽数没入，退出时却只是浅浅地抽拉，软肉攀裹着他深色的阴茎，像是想将侵略者排挤出去，又像是殷勤的挽留。洛基被按着腰激烈地顶弄着，有几次不小心被推着撞到了床头疼得呲起了牙，被索尔发现过就捞过他的腰身，在全然退出后翻了个身，又深深地顶了进去，洛基差点被这突然的动作搞得腿软颤栗着要倒下，索尔却握着他的腰腹更深地按向自己的小腹入得更深。洛基微微哭喊着，小声说“不要”，又在更多的进入中抖着声音说不出一个字来。

年轻的好处大约就是可以荒唐而浪荡。他们一直做到了后半夜才停下，被完全标记过的Omega发情期不再过于猛烈而让人心慌，索尔没有在生殖腔里射去，于是最后只在简单的清理后二人有些疲惫地睡下。他拥着身旁的人，第一次清清楚楚地感知到这是属于他的，没人可以抢走的。

他们一直睡到第二天的中午。

索尔在昨天知道洛基过来的消息就请好了假，不过他也是没想到洛基是算准了发情期才过的来——所以他到底是个什么啊？人形抑制剂吗？这么想着他郁闷地把针管里的药剂推入血管，用棉签按着止了血后才把剩下的抑制剂放回药箱。

“感觉怎么样？”索尔坐在床沿，将伤口用创可贴贴上——Omega可都是很娇弱的！万一因为这个针口生病了呢！

“有点疼。”洛基坦诚道。

“哪？”索尔已经准备好对方说腰疼或者屁股疼然后他顺便再兼职个按摩师了。

“刚刚你打针的时候。”

索尔：……“噢。”

“我饿了。”洛基将脚踩上他的大腿，又道，“想吃东西。”

于是索尔一边叫副官去买点东西回来吃，一边问他：“吃什么？”

洛基停了一下，居然就开始一件件数了起来！数了起来！听得索尔是一愣一愣的。

“意大利面，布丁，巧克力，烤牡蛎，羊排——最好配点土豆泥和茴香……”洛基说着说着着，才后知后觉地发现好像要求有点多——可他也真是又累又饿啊！

索尔抹了把脸，艰难地说了句：“没事，能吃是福。”

于是在范达尔宣布这么多东西压根不能出去买必须要点外卖后的三十分钟，午餐送来了。其实洛基也是在看到满桌子的东西后才意识到自己根本吃不了这么多东西，但他又哪个都舍弃不下，于是就全都吃了几口，往前一推——“是你的了。”

完了还矜持地笑笑。

索尔：……

索尔也是这个时候才明白过来，自己的小朋友真的是个十足的小朋友，也是个贵族，还是个天生有着娇纵性子的Omega。他只好认命地接过交托而来的重任——把剩下的食物吃完了。

“对了，你当年的生理课是多少分？”洛基看着在努力咽下最后一口的Alpha，忽然问道。

“生理课？”索尔显得有点不太好意思，“额，B……”

然后又像是要挽回一点面子一般补充了一句——“除了这个都是A和A+！生理课我是没怎么听！”

洛基了然地点点头。

于是他们又开始聊天。说实在，索尔感觉自己和Omega都很难聊到一块去，毕竟Omega从小学的是钢琴、绣花，长大了之后就去学文学艺术什么的，听起来就不怎么好玩；而自己从小学的可都是天体物理、基因重组什么的，是个正儿八经的理科生！

但这些都不妨碍洛基的能说会道——他从自己上的课说到每天吃什么，再絮絮地说起两个月的所见所闻，索尔一点一点地听着，有时还会发表两句自己的见解，最后洛基叹了口气，说：“快毕业了，不知道以后要做什么。”

“那你以后想做什么？”

干脆留在家里帮母亲把持家吧——他抚了抚对方的黑发，笑着想。

但洛基顿了顿，那双祖母绿的眼睛定定地望着他，里面是不可述说的坚定与温柔——“我想在你的身边。”

索尔沉默，只是继续一下有一下无地抚着他的黑发。也不知是过了多久，他缓缓地开口：“你圣诞节要怎么过？要去夏宫吗？”

半天没得到期待的回应，黑发青年握住了他的手，笑了笑，道：“好。”

******  
帝国的上流阶层过圣诞节都是很奇妙的，他们不喜欢在自己家里拆拆礼物、吃吃圣诞餐什么的，他们喜欢开Party，越奢侈越好，越豪华越妙。但实际上普通的贵族，又或者不是特别有钱的财阀压根就开不起这种炫耀财力和权力的宴会，于是帝国不知道从什么时候开始就有了一个传统：六个选帝侯轮！流！开！

正所谓是晚宴年年有，今年到你家——正巧今年就是奥丁森家族的机会。当年不喜欢晚宴的索尔都被勒令一定要在这种社交场合出现，由此，他打小就不喜欢圣诞节。

但今年他不同，他有心要带洛基出入各种社交场合，公告天下般地将他挽在手边：看，我也是结了婚的人！

有这种想法主要是和他同辈的许多人都已经结了婚，每次在什么晚会上还要笑话他：哈！你怎么连个结婚对象都没有的？气得索尔是一个牙痒痒。

军装制服是传统的，漂亮的蓝色，和身旁人的金绿长袍相得益彰，他们亲密地交谈了会，给在夏宫外抓拍的记者留了个背影就携手走进大门。

“我去找我的母亲。”洛基飞快地在索尔脸上留下一吻就离开了。

索尔看着自己跑得比兔子还快的Omega：等等！我还没把你介绍给别人啊！

但他没有说出口，毕竟洛基九月初就离开了家，到现在十二月末，整整四个月没看到自己的家人，也应该去看看的，只是这样，他就颇有些无聊了。

索尔从侍从处随意拿起一杯酒，漫无目的地打算找人聊聊天，没想到却等到了一个意想不到的女人——阿莫拉。

阿莫拉对索尔来说很是尴尬，可以说当年他和简分手也有阿莫拉掺的一脚——当年的阿莫拉在两人谈异地恋的时候，不知跑去跟简说了些什么，搞得简当晚就给他发了个信息：“你就和那个金发大胸一起过吧！渣男滚！”

收到信息的索尔：？？？？？

而等他搞清楚了事情打算解释清楚时，却发现自己早已被简拉黑了……这都是什么乱七八糟的事啊？

此时此刻他擎着酒杯，打算不声不响地溜掉。可这抵不住阿莫拉的眼睛锐利异常，她只消一扫眼前的几十上百人就发现了自己的心上人——于是她整了整自己麦子般的金黄色头发，挂上与她的美貌相称的笑容，曳着裙摆就赶了上去。

索尔看着她，只觉得浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他望了眼四周的人，赶忙道：“我已经结婚了！”

随后不动声色地拉开了一段距离。

一整年都在边远地区出任务的阿莫拉：？？？？？？


End file.
